MC Zom-B
:For the similarly named zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see DJ Zom-B. (stunning effect) (ground) (when hiding) (Microphone attack gets reduced to a 1x1 area when shrunken) |first seen = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 10 |flavor text = MC Zom-B doesn't want you to know it, but his fancy bling is really just gold-plated zinc he got from his grandma. }} MC Zom-B is the seventh zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When the rap jam plays, he will start rapping, and if he encounters a plant within a 3x3 range, he spins his microphone to kill all non-defensive plants in the said area around him. Each spin deals a total of 40 bites of damage. Origins MC Zom-B's name is an abbreviated form of Master of Ceremonies, a person who hosts an event or performance. In the late 1970s, the term MC or M.C. became an alternative title for rappers, referencing their dedication to hip hop music and culture. Audio Description MC Zom-B wears a blue and white cap placed sideways on his head. He wears a pair of large shades that are crooked with the right part bent slightly upwards. The zombie has a shaved brown beard and short brown hair. In his mouth, a microphone is being clenched by his teeth as the cord hangs down. He wears a blue jogger outfit with the top quarter white and white lines from the outside of each leg up to the waist. He is wearing a pair of white sneakers with a red stripe alongside. His left shoe is torn at the front, revealing his toes. His gold chain necklace hangs around his collar down to his stomach with a large circular ring with a giant "Z" serving as the medallion. This bling is also just a smaller version of Wild West Gargantuars brand. He wears a thick gold ring on his left hand and a golden rectangle knuckleduster on his right hand. When he is reacting to the rap jam, after spinning his microphone he will appear to have his microphone further lodged in his mouth. He will also look like he is sucking the object briefly. Almanac entry Encounters Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, and Greatest Hits Modern Day: Days 21, 29, and 34 Strategies Despite being weak in terms of health, his ability to instantly kill non-defensive plants during the rap jam makes this zombie become very problematic. Since he reacts instantly when a plant approaches or is planted in his damage area, the player must kill him as fast as they can. Furthermore, he can be assisted in getting further into your defenses by Breakdancer Zombie, whose ability to kick zombies forward also activates during the rap jam. In Modern Day, MC Zom-B can cause problems in the player's defense, as portals will allow for him to close the distance between himself and the plants to allow for a quick and devastating attack. What's even worse is that Breakdancer Zombies also spawn with MC Zom-B allowing the latter to get even further towards defenses. *Straight-shooting and lobbed-shot plants have a long range, which makes MC Zom-B easier to defeat. *Stunion, Stallia, and Iceberg Lettuce are effective in combating this zombie, as they can also prevent him from moving or can slow him down. *Area-of-effect plants like Laser Bean are useful for killing MC Zom-B when tougher zombies are in front of (shielding). *MC Zom-B will not attack ground plants such as Spikeweed, Spikerock, Potato Mine, etc. Because of this, these plants are a viable way to defeat this zombie. Planting one row of Spikerocks or two rows of Spikeweeds will defeat all MC Zom-B Zombies, provided they have not been sped up by jams. However, Celery Stalker should not be used, since MC Zom-B will kill it before the Celery Stalker has a chance to attack, unless MC Zom-B is slowed with a freeze attack or Stallia, or stunned with Stunion, Chili Bean's gas, or Iceberg Lettuce. *Guacodile is also very useful against this zombie. Not only will it attack MC Zom-B with its avocado seeds but also after being hit with the microphone, it will perform its rush attack and kill the zombie instantly. *Shrinking Violet is an effective counter to MC Zom-B because if MC Zom-B is shrunken, his microphone attack radius is decreased to 1x1, making him less of a threat, not to mention the fact that he starts taking double damage. *Primal Wall-nuts can stall this zombie as it takes 3 swings to fully get rid of the plant. Gallery NMTTrailer_MC.png|MC Zom-B in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer Almanac eighties mc.png|Old Almanac entry Minizpkt mc.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESMCGROUP 768 00 PTX.png|MC Zom-B's sprites and assets Official HD MC Zom-B.png|HD MC Zom-B MC ZOMB.png|Stunned MC Zom-B after spinning Spin-to-win.png|MC Zom-B's spin attack Defeated Mc Zom-B.jpg|Dead MC Zom-B Ryl kcd-g-Q.jpg|MC Zom-B trying to remove the sap from Sap-fling. However, this was fixed in the 4.1 version of the game. Hypnotized MC Zom-B.png|A hypnotized MC Zom-B Fainted MC Zom-B.jpg|A fainted MC Zom-B MC Zom-B Ate Brains.jpg|MC Zom-B ate the player's brains Srnk15.png|A shrunken MC Zom-B butteronmyhead6.PNG|A buttered MC Zom-B you_destroyed_my_plant.gif|MC Zom-B spinning his microphone to destroy a Celery Stalker (animated) NMT_concepts.jpg|Concept art of MC Zom-B, along with other Neon Mixtape Tour zombies Trivia *His name is based similarly to DJ Zom-Bs from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Both of them also wear golden bling, although DJ Zom-B's bling provides him with protection while MC's does not. *He can destroy Infi-nuts force field and a Wall-nut in just two swings of his microphone. **The reason why he can destroy the former's shield easily is because it deals 40 bites of damage over three lanes (two if in the top or bottom lanes) doing a total of 120 bites worth of damage (80 in top or bottom lanes). *He is also able to kill a Chard Guard before being hurled back. *His medal has the letter "Z" on it, which could be referring to the word "zombie", or less possibly, the word "zinc", due to his Almanac entry. *Before the 4.1 update, when Sap-fling or Lava Guava is used in an MC Zom-B's attack area while the rap jam plays, he will react to the puddle he is standing on as if there is a plant nearby and continuously spin his microphone, not walking any further, thus not moving as long as the effect occurs. *He, along with Punk Zombie, are the only zombies that have two attacks, other than the Zombots and the Gargantuars. *If one looks closely, there is a bite mark on his hat. *When he is rapping during the rap jam, he periodically makes a noise that sounds like a record needle scratch. *He shares the rap jam with the Breakdancer Zombie. **He and the Breakdancer Zombie are the only zombies that share a jam. *Once he starts spinning his microphone, he will not stop even if the rap jam stops playing. **This can be seen clearly by freezing or stunning him when he begins his spinning animation. When he thaws, even if the rap jam is not playing, he will continue to spin his microphone. **This is also true if the player uses a Thyme Warp while in the middle of his spinning animation. *He is one of the few zombies who can kill plants in other lanes, with the others being Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and Gargantuar Prime. *The Travel Log quest for defeating him erroneously says "Defeat MC Zomb B Zombies!". **Many other quests also have erroneous phrases in them. *He is voiced by Nick Interlandi according to the credits. ru:MC_Зом-Би Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies